As described in Patent Literature 1, there is a conventional vehicle lift device which includes a pair of right and left lifting frames installed on right and left sides of a maintenance work area of a vehicle to be serviced, and a pair of front and rear sliding arms which is supported at two front and rear positions of a lifting platform included in each of the lifting frames and can be lifted along with the lifting platform.
Each of the sliding arms employed in the vehicle lift device described in Patent Literature 1 has a proximal arm having a rectangular cross section pivoted around a spindle provided in the lifting platform of each of the lifting frames, an intermediate arm having a rectangular cross section inserted into the rectangular cross section of the proximal arm in an extendable and retractable manner, and a distal arm having a rectangular cross section inserted into the rectangular cross section of the intermediate arm in an extendable and retractable manner. Further, the sliding arm includes a bracket in the distal arm.
Referring to each of the sliding arms, the proximal arm is rotated around the spindle of the lifting platform, the sliding arm is extended and retracted by straightly sliding the respective arms corresponding to the proximal arm, the intermediate arm, and the distal arm, and the bracket included in the distal arm can be positioned at a lift point determined in a lower part of a vehicle. In this state, the vehicle can be lifted up by lifting the sliding arms along with the respective lifting platforms.